dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
World Tournament Announcer (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 18 World Tournament Announcer collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Model Kit Mini Set 026 *Release date: 1986 These mini snap-together model kits were released in 1986 by Bandai. This specific set included Bacterian along with the Krillin and the World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer. The base for the model kit is green, although the kit can be finished and painted. Each figurine has two snap-together pieces, a front and backside. The Announcer's position is that of a crouching stance, as he holds his handkerchief over his nose in order to block Bacterian's foul stench. This is pack number 7 of 8 different packs in this set. *Keshi Pura Kore Series *Release date: Unknown A set of Pura Kore punch-out and snap-together pieces was released by Bandai, incorporating many characters from the World Tournament bouts. This set features a tan and white base for the pieces. Additionally, each piece is seen with a hole on the back. The World Tournament Announcer is seen holding up his microphone and comes attached to a portion of the Tournament arena. Also available from this same Purakore Keshi set are adult Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Kid Trunks, Videl, Android 18, Goten, and Piccolo. *Chara Puchi Dragon Ball Part 1 Miniature Collectible Series *Release date: 2003 The Chara Puchi releases by Bandai were not limited to the phone strap series. In September 2003, the first set of Chara Puchi figurines was released and incorporated plenty of characters from the Dragon Ball series run. In this set, all the characters came sitting on top of a mini Dragon Ball. The Announcer came sitting on a Dragon Ball and with a miniature base, maintaining his mic in his hand as he speaks to the public. Others included in this set and also sitting on Dragon Balls are the Goku, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Krillin, Chi-Chi, Korin, and Emperor Pilaf. Also, the initial releases of these mini-figurines came with a small piece of candy. *Dragon Ball Mini Figure Selection Series 3 *Release date: 2004 Bandai’s Mini Figure Selection series volume 3 was released in March 2004 and has included a repertoire of characters from the Dragon Ball series in a nice bronze color highlight. Included in this set is a miniature World Tournament Chairman along with the World Tournament Announcer beside him. The Chairman is seen holding the mic as the announcer speaks to him. The miniature figurine set is well-crafted and has a distinct bronze coloring scheme, matching the rest of the Mini Figure Selection series set. *HG Collection Part 8 *Release date: 2005 Released in August, 2005, Uub was included along with the World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer in the Part 8 set in the HG Collection. The Announcer is seen as he appears in the end of the DBZ era in the Kid Buu Saga. He is seen with his receding hairline and mustache as he is maintaining a calm stance and welcoming everyone to the tournament as his mic is held waist high and he maintains both his feet in unison. Aside from Uub being included alongside the Announcer, other characters included in the HG Collection Part 8 set are Zarbon, Dodoria, Super Buu, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Goku with his power pole, and Super Saiyan Vegito. *Soul of Hyper Figuration Part 10 *Release date: 2008 Bandai has released the Soul of Hyper Figuration series, which included the World Tournament Announcer in volume 10 of the series. The Announcer is seen with his mustache as he is seen raising his mic high up and extending his other hand in an expression of enthusiasm. Released in January 2008, the series also included Broly, Super Saiyan Goku bidding farewell, Adult Gohan with school outfit, Videl, Yajirobe & Korin, Goku with kid Gohan playing with him, Kid Buu, and Super Saiyan 3 Goku unleashing his dragon fist technique. *Soul of Hyper Figuration Part 10 *Release date: 2008 The same Soul of Hyper Figuration set was simultaneously released by Bandai as a black and white alternate coloring scheme. The same Announcer figurine is included in this set along with all the same characters from the color version. There is, however, more impression placed in the form of shadow outlining, which makes the black and white version equally collectible in terms of design. Also released in January 2008, this part of the Hyper Figuration series involved characters from the movies and last half of Dragon Ball Z, including the Great Saiyaman and Kid Buu Saga. Banpresto *Tenkaichi Budokai Diorama Series *Release date: 2004 This Tournament Diorama series is a unique versus combat set released by Banpresto featuring scenes from the World Martial Arts Tournament. Jackie Chun is seen preparing to throw a bone at Man-Wolf, who rubs himself on the ground and scurries about like a canine. There are two sides to this diorama base depicting both angles of the quarrel. One side portrays Jackie Chun as he prepares to attack with Man-Wolf rubbing about on the ground as the World Tournament Announcer counts down. The other angle portrays Man-Wolf in the same stance although Jackie Chun now announces victory as Man-Wolf is about to hop out of the ring. The Announcer and Man-Wolf both remain very similar models and molds in both packages although Jackie Chun is an entirely different piece in both box sets. Both angles are perfectly brought to life through this diorama set. Each angle is packaged separately but is attached to the alternate side when brought together. All versus pieces in this set also feature two different angles and two variants of each character. Other packs included in this set are Chiaotzu versus Krillin, Goku versus Pamput, and Tien versus Yamcha. Each set has a very nice background featuring the World Tournament ring and crowd along with a double sided wall with the different postures making it a very unique set and extremely collectible. *Tenkaichi Budokai Diorama Series *Release date: 2004 This Tournament Diorama series is a unique versus combat set released by Banpresto featuring scenes from the World Martial Arts Tournament. Jackie Chun is seen preparing to throw a bone at Man-Wolf, who rubs himself on the ground and scurries about like a canine. There are two sides to this diorama base depicting both angles of the quarrel. One side portrays Jackie Chun as he prepares to attack with Man-Wolf rubbing about on the ground as the World Tournament Announcer counts down. The other angle portrays Man-Wolf in the same stance although Jackie Chun now announces victory as Man-Wolf is about to hop out of the ring. The Announcer and Man-Wolf both remain very similar models and molds in both packages although Jackie Chun is an entirely different piece in both box sets. Both angles are perfectly brought to life through this diorama set. Each angle is packaged separately but is attached to the alternate side when brought together. All versus pieces in this set also feature two different angles and two variants of each character. Other packs included in this set are Chiaotzu versus Krillin, Goku versus Pamput, and Tien versus Yamcha. Each set has a very nice background featuring the World Tournament ring and crowd along with a double sided wall with the different postures making it a very unique set and extremely collectible. *Historical Figure series Volume 3 *Release date: 2007 Released in 2007, Banpresto’s Historical Figure series was a great tribute to some of the characters in Dragon Ball as a bust format. In each volume of this 4-part set, a certain saga was emphasized through the featured characters. The World Tournament Announcer is included in the volume 3 set amongst a few others, including Tien, Chiaotzu, Kid Goku, and Master Shen. Each set connects to the other volumes to create an astonishing combination of characters as a complete diorama piece. *Tenkaichi Budokai Memo Stand *Release date: 2008 Banpresto released a set of figures dedicated to the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. The Announcer was included in this set in a unique posture. He is seen holding the mic up to his face as he punches his hand forward, likely enthralled in the match as he speaks to the public. Other pieces included in this same Budokai set are Goku, Krillin, and Jackie Chun. Each piece comes with a very unique packaging detailing the Martial Arts Tournament walls. Additionally, each figurine comes with a base which allows for attachment to other pieces in the set. *DWC Dragonball series Volume 4 *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC series includes the Announcer as collectible number DB025 in the miniature volume 4 set and was released in July, 2009. The figure comes with one hand dangling to his side as the other holds up his mic as he maintains a crouching position. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. Others included in this same set are Nam, Giran, Bacterian, Great Ape Goku, Ranfan, Kid Goku, and Jackie Chun. *Dragon Ball Ichiban Kuji Select Machines *Release date: 2013 In July 2013, a very nice Dragon Ball Ichiban Kuji Select Machines series was released and incorporated the World Tournament Announcer in the set with a clear base. The Announcer appears the same as he does when he speeds away using his airplane. The airplane is the primary focus of this set as it is distinguished as a part of the Select Machines series and is a part of the Prize H Air version set. This is one of Banpresto's unique pieces released as a part of the Ichiban Kuji Select Machines set and is designated as "Prize H" of the set. The Select Machines set has also incorporated Emperor Pilaf's Robot as "Prize B", Goku with Gohan riding a mechanized walking bike as "Prize A," and Pirate Robot as "Prize C." Additionally, there were some other prizes included in the Select Machines set. "Prize F" was a variant of a towel featuring different artworks, including Goku with Oolong, Goku riding a Motorcycle, Kid Goku with headgear equipped and riding a plane, Launch on her motorbike, and Master Roshi on a mini bicycle. "Prize G" is a set of 7 different pin sets which feature various characters, and "Prize D" is a pillow cushion which features artwork of Goku with Bulma on a bike and the capsule corporation capsules as a design around the other side. "Prize H" and "Prize I" are a series of land and air vehicles featuring glowing clear see-through variants of each character riding them. "Prize H" features 3 different vehicle sets with clear riders, a plane including the World Tournament Announcer, a hover vehicle with Bulma, Goku, and Oolong, and a Red Ribbon Army officer riding a one-man helicopter. "Prize I" features Oolong's moving House-Wagon, Yamcha with Puar in their vehicle, and Monster Carrot's rabbit car. MegaHouse *Capsule Neo Tenkaichi Budokai Part 17 *Release date: 2008 The first MegaHouse series to incorporate the World Tournament Announcer was a capsule special edition set released in April 2008. The series, entitled “Tenkaichi Budokai,” portrayed previous scenes with Goku and others from the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z series in relation to the world tournament bouts. This specific diorama portrayed the Announcer as he uses his flying hover-car vehicle to decipher the outcome of a match, taking to the skies and rapidly speeding airbound with anticipation and dedication. The tournament arena can be seen underneath him as he makes a rapid spiral, speeding away from the crowd below. Others included in this set are Giran fighting Goku with his Merry-Go-Round Gum, Majin Vegeta blasting the World Martial Arts Tournament crowd, Kid Gohan running on the World Martial Arts Tournament ground with Piccolo and Goku in the background, Piccolo standing on top of the tournament, Krillin slamming Chiaotzu in the gut, Pikkon declaring victory, and Kid Goku and Krillin in suits preparing for the tournament. *Capsule Neo Tenkaichi Budokai Part 17 *Release date: 2008 This series, much like its predecessors, was also released as an alternate gold base, with both figures coming as gold versions along with colored ones. The Announcer still speeds away in the same manner as the alternate color version. Others included in this set are Giran fighting Goku with his Merry-Go-Round Gum, Majin Vegeta blasting the World Martial Arts Tournament crowd, Kid Gohan running on the World Martial Arts Tournament ground with Piccolo and Goku in the background, Piccolo standing on top of the tournament, Krillin slamming Chiaotzu in the gut, Pikkon declaring victory, and Kid Goku and Krillin in suits preparing for the tournament. Unifive *Tenkaichi Budokai Collection *Release date: 2005 A set of characters celebrating the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament entitled "Tenkaichi Budokai" was released by Unifive in January 2005 incorporating some of the contestants of this memorable clash. Included in this unique figure set were the Announcer, Krillin, Goku, Tien, Yamcha, and Jackie Chun. Each piece comes with a uniqe base that can be combined to create a very nice tournament ring underneath the characters. Each character's posture is very unique. The Announcer is seen in an excited crouched position as he holds his mic waist high. Hachette *The Legend of Manga series *Release date: 2009 Hachette has added a great deal of pieces to their appending “Legend of Manga” releases. Included with the manga volumes is a miniature figurine. Included with Number 22 of this wide range of volumes is none other than the World Tournament Announcer. Released in March, 2009, this piece was no exception to the great deal of detail Hachette has placed on the Dragon Ball manga characters. The Announcer's pose is that of his anticipation and dedication to the tournament as he holds the mic close to his face and has his other hand tightly gripped. Dragon Box *Dragon Box DVD Set *Release date: 2004 On July 7, 2004, the original ''Dragon Ball'' anime series was released in the Dragon Box format. This set included the entire series, spanning 153 episodes, and came with another "Dragon Book" and an exclusive World Martial Arts Tournament diorama designed by the creator of the series, Akira Toriyama. This Tournament set entitled "Tenkaichi Budokai" featured participants of the tournament in unique stances. Characters featured in this very rare and limited exclusive set are Hero, the World Tournament Announcer, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Jackie Chun, Goku, and Young Goku. The Announcer is seen gripping his hands and talking into his mic as he is excited about the current match. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise